Talk:Minazuki (Zanpakutō spirit)
How do we know this is Unohanas spirit? It could be pretty obvious, but the end credits don't show who all of them are matched with. ~~Daniel~~ :For certain we cannot know until this arc further develops. But we can guess this is Unohana's zanpakutō, as it is accompanied by Kyōraku and Ukitake's zanpakutōs. After Yamamoto and Aizen, Unohana is the most powerful shinigami (stat points wise), followed by Kyōraku and Ukitake. Laguna 04:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Then that means that technically that of the zanpakuto spirits shown, hers is the strongest. ~~Daniel~~ I don't know why you'd assume that. As has been pointed out countless times, just because the stats indicate that one person should be stronger than someone else (for example, based on the stats alone, Tosen should be a more powerful Shinigami than Kenpachi) doesn't mean that person's strengths lay in areas so that they actually are stronger. There's a notable difference between strength (i.e. raw force, power) and ability (i.e. talent, skill). Twocents 13:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's safe to assume that it's Unohana's. If we assume that zanpakutos that haven't been shown in the series yet (Yachiru's, Nanao's, etc.) won't be making an appearance, then the only other one that's unaccounted for is Isane's. --Duskmon10 03:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Twocents is right their stat points have nothing to do with their zanpakuto necessarily. Attack wise we know the generals has the most powerful zanpakuto, but in that same note we know what Aizen's zanpakuto can do and it doesn't figure into a attack but hypnosis via eyesight. So just because stats say something doesn't mean anything in terms of what the zanpakuto can do. Also if you watch the end of the episodes u will see the outline of each character transfrom into the respective zanpakuto if u watch closely the hooded figure transforms into a nodachi, and unohana is the only character in the gotei 13 that we know of with a nodachi.Salubri 03:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, Muramasa confirmed Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari and Minazuki sealed Yamamoto. And we can confirm who the other two are, so, obviously the remaining one would be Minazuki. One eye 04:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Immense spiritual pressure here it says that just because its old it doesnt mean it should have immense spiritual pressure. it should be changed because ichigo's zanpakto is not old and it has immense spiritual pressureKDOTKAY88 21:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, with Unohana's vast spiritual power, and how she's been in the Soul Society since the ye old aincent times, it can be safely assumed that her Zanpakuto (a captain's one) has immense spiritual power. Not to mention, it, along with two other captain's zanpakuto's (which struggled against the opponent they sealed) were able to seal the Head-Captain Muffin Shota 00:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::then shouldnt it say that instead of because its old abd btw the zanpakto didnt seal the head captain he done it to himself.KDOTKAY88 01:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Minazuki & the other two where trying to break Yamamoto's barrier, not seal him away, so that has no bearing on the matter. I'll change it to say that it reflects the power of its master. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) yes thats what im saying it does not have immense spiritual power because its old but it reflects from its master.KDOTKAY88 18:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC)